


Yugi! Stop mentioning puppyshipping! Whatever that is.

by TheGypsyAlchemist



Series: Déjà Yu [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Bunch of References to other Fandoms, Anime/Manga Fusion, Attempted Murder, Bets & Wagers, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Consensual Possession, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, Doctor Who References, Duelling, False Identity, Friendship is Magic, Gambling, Games, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Headcanon, Hostage Situations, Humor, Magic, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Misgendering, Murder, Mythology References, No Romance, Payback, Possession, Quotations, References to Canon, Reincarnation, Sarcasm, Shadow Realm, Sharing a Body, Soul Room(s) (Yu-Gi-Oh), Spoilers, Swearing, Tags May Change, Teasing, Theft, YGOTAS References, Yami no Game | Shadow Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGypsyAlchemist/pseuds/TheGypsyAlchemist
Summary: In which Madeline finds herself as Yugi at the very beginning of the storyline. Before the Millennium Puzzle was even completed.Well crapbaskets





	1. Why am I a baby panda?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548581) by [verymerrysioux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymerrysioux/pseuds/verymerrysioux). 

> Will have elements from both the manga and animes.

'_Where am I and how did I get here?!_' Madeline thought disorientated. Suddenly finding herself sitting in a classroom with a Pop-up Pirate Game on the desk in front of her. '_Why does my body feel weird? What the hell is going on here?_'

"Hey Yugi! Don't you want to play basketball, instead of sitting in here alone?" Asked some teenage boy with said basketball.

'_Is he talking to me? Did he just call me Yugi? I thought this shit only happens in fanfiction! Okay! Respond to his question now. Have a massive freakout later. 'kay.' _Madeline let out a shaky breath. "No thanks. Maybe next time."

'_That wasn't my voice at all! That sounded like Season Zero Yugi's voice.'_ She thought frantically as soon as she was left alone in the classroom. Inspecting what she could of the body she's in.

'_But if this is when I think I'm at, it should be the manga version of events, because of the Pop-up Pirate. It was a house of cards in the anime._

_'Focus! It looks like I'm at the very beginning of Yu-gi-oh! I'm in the body of a cute baby panda of a Pwotagonist, that is in fact a boy. The puzzle isn't even completed yet, and I can't stop thinking of ways to mess with people using YGOTAS jokes and references._

_'I should probably stick to script as much as I can until at least the YuJou friendship is born.' _She nodded decisively as she took the puzzle box out of the bookbag. '_I guess it's __time for me to "become a man."'_

"Within this box is the greatest thing since sliced bread. But it has a riddle. Riddle me this what can be seen but you haven't seen it. Puzzling isn't it. Give up? The answer is..." The puzzle box was taken out of her hands right on que.

"Heh heh... Yugi. What are doing in here alone?! It's way to dark and gloomy!" Honda questioned holding the puzzle box while Jounouchi was pondering the riddle to himself. "Hey... This must be your treasure!"

"Give it back! Please! It's precious to me."

"And he passes to Jounouchi!"

"Don't throw it!"

"Since your acting like a girl about it, this must be valuable to you!" Jounouchi said not knowing that she was inwardly snickering at how right he was with that statement. "All your jumping around is getting irritating! Quit it, Yugi! I'll teach you how to be a man! Look! I'll give back the box if you try all your might to get it!"

"I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" She yelled for canons sake. _'Note to self. Get a wrench to break kneecaps with.'_ She thought, thinking about the YGOTAS deleted scenes.

"So loud! But no guts behind it..."

"Anyway, give it back."

"Not a chance." Said Honda with a leer.

"So what's in the box anyway?" Jounouchi asked looking at said box. "Only one way to find out!"

"You can look but please don't lose it. It's my precious." Said Madeline earning her two weird looks. The two shrugged it off and Jounouchi opened the box.

"Whaat... That's dumb. Here, Honda." The blond said throwing the puzzle box.

Anzu suddenly snatched the box out of the air to the boys surprise. "If it's so dumb, give it back to Yugi. Picking on weaker people! You guys are the dumb ones! Now beat it!" Anzu told the two semi-bullies.

"Damn you, nosy woman!"

"This isn't over! We'll remember you!"

"Well, here it is. Your precious item." Said the brunette putting said item on the desk.

"Thanks a bunch, Anzu! The way you told them off was awesome." The multi-colored haired boy/girl exclaimed.

"Don't flatter me, I just saw a nice guy being taken advantage of! I didn't want them tossing you or your treasure around!

"All the guys in this class are just like those two! A while back, the boys invited the girls to play basketball with them. I immediately thought it was weird...

"Then the boys said 'To make a winning basket, the girls should use this shooting posture!' Basketball isn't meant for looking up girls' skirts!" Anzu explained with the starfish haired high schooler nodding in complete sympathy.

"Yugi, what's in this thing?" Asked the one who is physically a girl to the one that isn't.

"If I show you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Asked Yugi/Madeline to her soon to be bestie.

"Yes, I promise!"

She opened the puzzle box.

"Wow, so pretty!" Anzu commented as she picked up a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. "They glitter like gold... What are they made of? They're disconnected..."

"It's a puzzle!" Madeline replied. "No one has ever solved it before. So the completed shape of it is totally unknown. In other words, it's a thing that can be seen, but you haven't seen it! I live at the Kame Game Shop! There's all sorts of games from around the world sold there! I found this sitting the corner gathering dust. Now I think of the puzzle as a momento of my Grandpa."

Anzu looked a little alarmed then sad at that last sentence.

_'And speaking of death. If the events of __the Bonds Beyond Time movie happen__. I swear to Ra I'm going __to rip out Paradox's throat! No one is going to kill Grandpa Muto or my friends __and get away __with it!'_ Madeline vowed. "Anyway, the Puzzle is from Ancient Egyptian ruins."

"Egypt? Look, the box is engraved with strange symbols!"

"Those are called hyroglyphics. I think they say 'The one to solve this will have a wish granted.' Kinda like Shenron from Dragon Ball. Heh heh... Maybe that's wishful thinking. Remember to keep this a secret, Anzu."

"I will, Yugi! Trust me!"

"The Puzzle is extremely difficult. Eight years working on it and I'm still not close to solving it. It can get rather depressing."

"Keep at it, Yugi! You'll get your wish!"

"Absolutely!"

"...Um, What is your wish?"

"Can't tell. It's super special classified."

The two continued to talk about random subjects until class started.

_'I'm so glad I haven't completely fucked up everything yet.'_ Madeline thought relieved, as the teacher was droning on and on about science she already learned. _'And the fact that Yugi's memories seem __to be coming in slowly but surely, means that I don't have to worry __about offscreen moments.'_

_'I'm not the type _ _that makes long-term plans__. So I'll just plan for one asshole at a time__. It'll make things way easier if I can be myself__. But that will _ _have _ _to wait until I'm friends with Jounouchi. So when I act like myself it can be chalked up _ _to having friends__.'_

"Class dismissed. Remember your assignment is due next week. See you tomorrow." The teacher tried to tell the students that were hurrying out the door. Madeline did her best innocent face as she made her way out the door and out of the school.

_'I really hope _ _that as soon _ _as I solve the Puzzle, I can talk to Atem. __I know he exists. So there is no need for me to blackout.__ His name hasn't _ _been erased or sealed from my memories. __I wonder how _ _that will change things.__ Or maybe the magic will automatically make _ _it sound like it's censured until the Millennium World arc.__ Oh well_._ I won't know until I solve it.'_

Madeline saw Ushio at the front gate. _'Don't say card games on motorcycles__. Don't __say __card __games __on __motorcycles__. Whatever you do, do __not say card __games __on __motorcycles__.'_ She chanted in her head as she walked through the gate.

"You're Yugi-kun... Right?" Ushio inquired.

_'No, I'm Madeline. A young adult in the body __of a fifteen year-old boy. Nice __to meet you, not.'_ Madeline sighed. "Yes"

"I'm Ushio, from the Morals Committee." Bushy Brows 2.0 introduced himself. "I'd like to ask you some questions."

_'The answer _ _is 42__. Everyone knows _ _that__. You ignoramus.'_

"Have you been picked on by anyone in your class?" The future motorcycle riding security guard asked the baby panda.

_'Yes, by Susan and Barney the dinosaur__.'_ She replied. "No, I haven't."

"Hold on! For the good of the school, answer me! I'm going to investigate this!" Ushio grabbed her by the shoulders.

_'Bad touch!'_

"Heh, relax, Yugi-kun! From now on, consider me your paid bodyguard!!"

Madeline got out of his grip. "No thank you, I don't need that. Goodbye."Madeline started walking away from the school and towards the game shop. _'Now let's see... Where did Yugi's memories say the game shop was again?'_

* * *

**Kame Game Shop**

"I'm home."

"Yugi!"

"Hi, Anzu!"

"It's been awhile since I came over to play."

"Welcome!" Greeted Sugoroku, causing Anzu to scream. "Ah, it's Anzu-chan! That's cruel, seeing my face and screaming..."

"Just a second, Yugi!" Anzu told Madeline, then turned to Mr. Muto. "Awhile ago, Yugi said you gave him a momento! H... Hello!"

"Oh... I meant it'll be one someday!" Madeline clarified.

"You're killing me!" Grandpa Muto exclaimed. "Anyway, Anzu, it's been awhile since I saw you here... You've grown... Especially your chest! You just keep getting bigger!"

_'I'd almost forgotten that Grandpa Muto's a pervert.'_ Madeline sweatdropped. The boy/girl headed for the stairs. "Anzu, I'm taking the Puzzle up to my room! Grandpa, can you please make us some tea?"

"Hey, Yugi... Didn't you give up on the Puzzle?" Sugoroku asked his grandchild.

"No, I didn't give up."

"It takes a very intellectual person to solve the Millennium Puzzle! It's impossible for you. It has a varied history..."

"History... Anzu repeated anxiously.

"The MIllennium Puzzle was found in the early 1900's. An english archeological team took it from the burial tomb of a Pharaoh! Afterward, everyone involved died mysteriously..." Sugoroku lied through his teeth. "And they say the last one was screaming... Something about a Shadow Game..."

"Yugi... That puzzle sounds dangerous..." Anzu said nervously.

"Now I'm even more curious." Madeline said, putting her best naive moron face on.

"They say the hyroglyphics means... 'To the one that controls me, I'll give them dark wisdom and strength."

"My wish will definitely come true then! I'll solve the Millennium Puzzle for sure!" Madeline declared. _'Soon, Atem, soon you'll be free.'_

"Hey, give that back! It'll sell for alot!" Sugoroku demanded, chasing after his grandson/granddaughter.

"I knew it! You just want to make a profit!"

"Give it back!"

"Stop! This is a momento of you, grandpa!"

"I knew it! You're going to kill me!"

Anzu gave both Mutos a deadpanned look.

Later that evening, Madeline was working hard on the Puzzle. _'I know I'll be unable to finish freeing Atem 'till Jounouchi returns __the piece he took. But __that doesn't mean __that I can't put the rest of __the Puzzle together tonight__. And... Done!'_ Madeline looked at the almost completed puzzle in satisfaction.

_'Now all I have _ _to do is to earn Jounouchi's friendship, by standing up _ _to Ushio and _ _getting my ass kicked. __Fun. __I'm _ _going _ _to find a suitable wrench afterwards. Mark my words.'_


	2. Rock Lee is a Better Bushy Brows Than Ushio Will Ever Be!

"Ushio-san... What'd you want to show me?"

"Heh... Just follow me... I'm sure you'll like this..."

_'No I __won't, __you bastard!'_ She silently fumed.

"Heh, check it out, Yugi-kun!" The bastard said, pointing at Jounouchi's and Honda's bruised and bloody visage.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Who did this to you!?" She knew full well who did this. That bastard Ushio is so going to get broken kneecaps on top of the Penalty Game tonight.

"Yugi-kun, I told you... Consider me your bodyguard! It's my duty to punish these guys! They're just bullies!"

"Ushio-san! This is just outright cruel!" She turned her head to Jounouchi and Honda. "Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Are you two alright!?"

"Yugi... You brat... I knew you were behind this..." Jounouchi managed to spit out.

"Why the hell would I have someone else do this to you!" Madeline rebutted to everyone's surprise. _'If I __wanted them_ _beaten __up, I __would've __done __it __myself! By __using a __big __ass __wrench __to __do it!_'

The Bushy browed bastard shook off his surprise and shoved her away. "Move, Yugi! I'm not done punishing them!" And then kicked Jounouchi hard.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, putting herself between them.

"Oh really? Yugi, why are you protecting those jerks?" Ushio questioned. "You're a weird guy... This is your chance to get revenge! Hit them! Kick them!"

"I can't do that to my friends!"

"Most people hate those that bullied them." Ushio commented, raising a bushy brow. "You're a pretty nice guy, calling these punks your friends... What a masochist..."

"They weren't bullying me. This punishment is complete bullshit!"

"Language, Yugi-kun. By the way, Yugi-kun. I'll take my payment now. My bodyguard fee of ¥200,000!"

"¥200,000!"

"Heh heh... For ¥200,000, you can hit them as much as you like... You won't be distracted this way. But who said that be cheap..."

_'Your mother plays card games in Hell!'_

"Well? Maybe you're unsatisfied because I didn't hit them enough..."

_'If you lay another hand on them, I swear I'll-' _She wordlessly growled before declaring. "Don't you fucking dare touch them! If anyone is going to get their ass kicked, it's me!"

"You're beyond strange, you're crazy... Fine, have it your way. I'll leave you a bodily reminder to repay me. It's in my nature to hate bullying... But what I'm about to do isn't 'bullying'... It's a 'warning'!"

While Ushio was giving her his 'warning'. Madeline couldn't help but think. _'This YuJou, friendship is magic, carebear bullshit better be worth it. Or so help me Ra, I'm gonna-'_

"Well, I guess that's enough. Yeah! Until tomorrow when you bring my money! Remember ¥200,000!! Believe me, this pain is nothing..." Ushio brought out a knife. "I could teach you the real meaning of pain! Using this..." Then proceeded to lick said knife, and walk away laughing.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Madeline was sitting at the desk in what was now her room, waiting impatiently for Grandpa Muto to come in and give her the final piece of the puzzle. She already did what she could at the moment to get ready for the Shadow Game tonight. She even managed to find a suitable wrench.

_'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!'_ She chanted in her thoughts. _'Are you using Frieza minutes, universe!? 'Cause this feels like forever!'_ She looked at the almost completed puzzle laying on the desk. _'I want to know if I'm Yugi that just remembered my past life as Madeline or if Yugi and Madeline are two separate people. I need access to my soul room for me to find out which.'_

Madeline ran her hands through her pointy hair in frustration. _'Hurry the fuck up, plot!'_

At that very moment, Sugoroku walked into the room.

_'Finally!'_

The old man walked over to the Puzzle and picked it up. "Hoho, amazing! The Puzzle is finished!"

"No, I couldn't finish it. There's a piece missing."

"Hoho, I wonder... Yugi... You've worked on this Millennium Puzzle for eight years, putting your hopes and dreams into it... You should have more faith! If you do, your wish will definitely come true!" Sugoroku opened his hand to reveal the last piece.

"Grandpa! You found it!" She glomped him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yugi... I'm not the one who found it... A while ago, one of your friends arrived at the shop... He asked me to give it to you! His clothes were wet, maybe from being out in the rain..."

Madeline smiled and turned around, pretending not to notice him putting money in her schoolbag. _'Just like a puppy, Jounouchi. Just like a puppy.'_

"Goodnight, Yugi!"

"Goodnight, Grandpa! Thanks!"

Once the bedroom door was shut, Madeline beelined right to the desk, puzzle piece in hand. _'This is it. Time to meet the Pharaoh. Time to get a few of my questions answered.'_

She picked up the Millennium Puzzle and slotted the last piece in. The MIllennium Item started glowing, then-

**Black**

* * *

Madeline woke up with a gasp. She shot right out of the bed she was in, eyes quickly looking over the room she's in.

_'This is not Yugi's room. This looks like a combination of his Soul Room and my bedroom from back home. I'm in my Soul Room! Neat!'_

As soon as she thought that, her form flickered from Yugi's to her's.

_'I look like me again! Hello, tall female body! Hello, gorgeous red hair and blue eyes! I missed you!' _Her form flickered back to Yugi's. ____"Oh, come on!" Her form flickered back again. "I guess this means I'm both of them. Time to meet Yami Yugi."

Yugi walked out of her Soul Room, her form flickering at random intervals and immediately saw him in the hallway between the Soul Rooms. His eyes instantly looked to her flickering self.

**Atem**


End file.
